


Convincing John

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) John needs some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing John

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Convincing John  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** (AU) John needs some convincing.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Just Begun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1275235) written for spn_bigpretzel

The night was beautiful or so he would hear tomorrow but at the moment every thing paled in comparison to the woman sitting in the front seat of his truck.

“Jo.”

“Save it, John.” She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled at him. “We need to talk.”

John slid in beside her and shut his door.

Her hand caressed his as she took his beer and brought it to her lips. Convincing John Winchester wasn’t going to be easy.

For an hour or more they talked while they passed the beer between them.


End file.
